


Metal Collection

by sayayayuu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayayuu/pseuds/sayayayuu
Summary: 无能力AU。EC均为学生，线上是游戏Metal Collection玩家且互为好友，线下同校同级不同班每逢选修课碰上就抬杠。Chapter1为欢脱沙雕文。舰娘梗。女装+STK出没。Charles视角。Chapter2为Erik视角的番外。





	1. Chapter 1

9102年最火的页游是什么？——Metal Collection！一款将各种金属拟人化、根据金属特性赋予立绘形象和配音、附有常规地图和任务进行收集的网页游戏。每年还会有三到四次特别活动限时开放活动地图和实装新金属新装备，这也是所有玩家最期待的。  
这个回答几乎立刻就遭到反对。  
“过气页游！”——“我们有手机端！”  
“现在的活动根本没什么福利，和几年前不能比！”“用心做线下，用脚做活动！”——“麦口垒的魅力就是活动策略，动脑子合理分配自家金属战力+看天看脸好吗！”  
“根本就是全看脸！不如隔壁手游月球台钳工厂！”——“算了吧，都不是一个类型的游戏。说得好像你们就不看脸！何况我麦口垒出稀有从来不靠氪金！限定立绘语音也从来不用氪金！你们台钳game over一单抵我们好几单，骗钱游戏连配音的声优都倒贴氪了不要太惨！还是我麦口垒最良心！”

当然，每个游戏都有各自的活跃周期。金属Collection也进入了线上玩家整体趋向养老的趋势，但核心玩家的活跃度依然不减，尤其是战果玩家，又称战果佬。这部分玩家每月通过刷地图获取战果，每个服务器排名前列的可以在下个月月底领取奖励装备。根据非官方调查（或玩家体感），越靠近前排的战果佬大多从事上班有较多机会摸鱼的职业，或是在校大学生，又或只是单纯的废宅家里蹲。  
而另一部分被普通玩家熟悉的自然就是活动攻略大佬和装备数据检证测试大佬了。这部分玩家在论坛相当活跃，并且尤其受普通玩家尊敬。活动攻略大佬总要在第一时间，仅凭活动地图给出的注意事项推测和自组配置进行开荒推图给出先行攻略，通关后还要不断尝试调整，以优化完善，给后进场的玩家提供完备的攻略。而检证大佬则要付出自己的日常时间进行装备携带效果测试，通过一次次测试得到的数据给出结论供玩家们参考选择装备。

新活动即将实装。各大金属群的话题也从长草期的其他游戏和三次元生活吐槽回归金属Collection本体。

*本文出现的群组：  
【废铁回收群-再问战果线穿脑】  
群主万磁王，管理员红魔、白皇后。老万开的战果群。  
【金属回收开荒群】  
群主X教授，无管理。活动开荒群，开荒组成员为主。日常水。  
【金属冶炼群-本群只收美少女】  
群主凤凰，管理员魔形女、白皇后。此群只收女性玩家。  
【某论坛金属Collection版块】  
原型为某shi黄色论坛女装版块。（再次谢罪）

Metal Collection ——ME-KO-RE。麦口垒，哈吉马路油！

*****

【废铁回收群-再问战果线穿脑】  
@红魔  
快醒醒 官推正式放话了20日维护开活动 [图片]

@天使  
20号？！这么快

@红魔  
上个月不就提示过了

@天使  
求你群大佬带QAQ 萌新以前只打过两次咸鱼难度，这次想挑战甲难度

@灵蝶  
萌新就先观望别急着进场 等你群大佬出速推攻略

@白皇后  
你游还有萌新？萌新老老实实等开服一星期后再进图 

@红魔  
老大这次还RTA吗？等一个攻略 @万磁王

@天使  
你群也有大佬开荒？

@红魔  
你群速度比泥潭快多了，不过是甲难度先行攻略

@剑齿虎  
急着进图干啥？冲战果不要停

@天使  
之前活动都直接去论坛抄的作业，用的X教授和JARVIS大佬的攻略感觉海星

@灵蝶  
X教授的攻略字太多了看得脑壳疼，咸鱼难度的话直接选JARVIS大佬，他每种难度攻略都出。甲难度又不想太动脑子建议等BEAST的攻略，抄起来比较舒适

@冲击波  
X教授的攻略做得最好好不[撇嘴] 地图每个点敌方配置都给你了，还帮你算好各种数据，全程记录每条路线数据和配置，这还不够好？

@冰人  
+1 好的攻略是把数据全部摆给你看让你根据自己实力来选，而不是直接扔个配置完事

@灵蝶  
其他大佬的攻略也没几个是直接扔配置吧= =

@镭射眼  
前几次活动攻略贴挺多的，有的数据不太全，带路条件和解密写得也不够清楚，容易坑新人

@灵蝶  
我觉得写攻略的大佬都很厉害。一般肯定越往后攻略才会越完善，前期不够完备也正常吧

@红魔  
人呢 @万磁王

@火人  
在上课？

@红魔  
不对啊我们今天下午没课他不在冲战果还能干啥

@剑齿虎  
说不定一心一意冲战果呢

@红魔  
谁冲战果不一边开个其他游戏或者水群什么的

@白皇后  
说起来你群这次还组织活动抽奖吗？

@天使  
羡慕大佬们是同学

@红魔  
抽奖要看有没有土豪赞助奖品

@死侍  
大家可以去论坛的活动flag收集帖立点flag呀

@灵蝶  
想女装你自己去不就好了

@红魔  
想女装你自己去不就好了

@冲击波  
想女装你自己去不就好了

@镭射眼  
想女装你自己去不就好了

@万磁王  
@红魔 会的。

@红魔  
太好了，你群速推攻略有了

@火人  
卧槽 卧槽卧槽

@天使  
？？？

@火人  
你们快去看论坛活动flag帖 [网址]

@火人  
论坛你游版块的权限集体下场带头立flag了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

@白皇后  
这帮人简直了[嘲讽] 全都立开服24小时不通关就自杀flag，跟真的似的[鄙视]

@死侍  
咦？X教授和Wolverine立的是女装flag？

@镭射眼  
啥？？不会吧！！[惊呆]

@白皇后  
引了一群沙雕坛友跟着立flag，流量get，计划通

@凤凰  
我在隔壁泥潭群里围观了他们集体上头跑去立flag的全过程，过于沙雕 [喝茶]

@小淘气  
抱住凤凰女神！你的战果教学帖太棒了！比心♡

@天使  
女神？你群有妹子？？还是战果佬？？尼姑？？[惊吓]

@剑齿虎  
你群女玩家好几个呢

@红魔  
这是在给你游线上活动带流量啊，官方现在线上做得越来越马虎真得和泥潭学着点啊喂

@冲击波  
看了看那帖里已经好几个立女装flag的了……还有人立flag要吃鲱鱼罐头喝蛇草水的，可怕

@白皇后  
女装只有0次和无数次

@凤凰  
女装只有0次和无数次

@死侍  
女装只有0次和无数次

*****

论坛>>金属Collection版块  
【官推】本次活动分前后段（前段5月20日22点开放，后段24日20点开放）  
1L  
官推放话：本次活动分前后段，前段5月20日22点开放，后段24日20点开放。  
[图片] [图片] [图片]

2L  
居然还分前后段

3L Wolverine  
艹

4L  
版主和副版立的24小时通关flag哈哈哈 怕不是要集体自杀了

5L Deadpool  
期待3L副版的女装[心心眼]

6L  
自杀天团还行

7L  
坐等看大佬们\女装/

8L BEAST  
官方会玩，服  
……

*****

所谓智者千虑必有一失。Charles立活动flag原本想着不过一帮人闹着玩玩活跃下坛里的气氛。自杀什么的太假，他随手立了个女装。按照几年来的活动情况，他每次都能在一昼夜内通关，随后几天撰写和优化攻略。根本不用担心会拔不了flag。所以在看到官推发布这次活动分前后段开放的消息时，论坛金属Collection版块副版主、历次活动最受欢迎攻略投票都位居高位的Professor X是懵逼的。  
活动开始后，Charles还是像往常一样直播推图并记录开荒情况整理数据。对于一些坛友以及群友的女装问候，他淡定地一一回复表示自己不会赖账。  
这次活动地图对金属种类的限制极为严格，不按照特定种类配置，就会被罗盘娘捉弄进不了Boss点。虽然Charles自己许多金属都练了二号机甚至三号机，但由于活动地图会锁金属（比如进入过1图的金属会被打上贴条不能再进入234图），所以Charles也会号召回帖的坛友愿意尝试路线配置的发截图探讨，以最终形成最完备的参考攻略。

前段的三张地图Charles已经攻略完毕，他更新了第一版先行攻略，草草地洗漱，发现只能再睡两小时就得去上课了。他迷迷糊糊躺下，再睁眼发现闹钟早被自己无意识摁掉。  
Charles沿着走廊飞奔，拐过前面那个弯就是这节课的教室——“咚！”  
迎面撞上一人。Charles心想赶紧道歉就进去上课，还有什么能比女装更悲惨的呢。  
还真有比女装更让他不快的事。比如上课迟到还迎面撞上死对头，Erik Lehnsherr。  
此人和他并不同班，不过都选修了现代舰船研究这门课。哦，上学期他们都选了二十世纪重大考古发现，再上个学期是思想经典与现代社会。更早的第一学期是什么课来着他已经记不清了。Charles发誓自己绝没有故意跟Lehnsherr选同一门课，他们的交流除了从初次上课起延续了三个学期的课堂争吵外再无其他。  
“抱，抱歉。”Charles只想赶紧离开。他往教室门口走了几步，突然想起什么，“你不进去吗？”这是他们都选的那门课。  
“你在跟我说话？” Lehnsherr懒洋洋地问。  
“是的，”Charles说，“你不是也选了这门课吗？”  
Lehnsherr指指教室。Charles搞不懂这人到底要做什么。Lehnsherr个子比较高，身体很结实，客观地说长得非常英俊，非常辣。金棕色的头发，灰绿色的眼睛，只是眼里总透着一种狂躁。Charles不禁摇摇头。  
“今天这节课停课，顺延一周。昨天晚上老师发了通知。” Lehnsherr的嗓音很低沉，语气带着几分傲慢。至少Charles是这么认为的。  
“欸？”Charles这才反应过来摸出手机。是了，他整晚都在打活动写攻略，根本没注意到那条信息。“那你怎么也过来了？”话出口他就感到一阵后悔，他为什么要和这个人啰嗦。  
“我也是刚刚才知道。比你早一点。”依然是令Charles讨厌的懒洋洋的傲慢语气。  
“哦。那多谢提醒。”Charles转身离开，他不想再和此人耽搁，可以回去优化他的攻略了。

登录论坛，Charles发现又有不少回复提示。有几个坛友贴出了他们自己的推图配置和路线，还有在帮他做路线测试的。其中有一条回复引起了Charles的注意，这层给出了某张地图进入BOSS点的最短路线配置，六种特定金属完全带路，并且附上了出击次数。他看了眼ID，Magneto。这也是Charles很熟悉的老ID了，跟他一个服务器，长年战果榜前五。每次活动Charles的攻略帖里也经常能看见他尝试配置和做测试的回复。Charles也进行了完全带路的配置尝试，并呼吁帖子里有余力的玩家帮忙验证。  
最终他们确定了这个配置方案，Charles更新在了主楼里并标注了提出者Magneto的楼层。他忽然心血来潮在论坛的几个官群里搜了搜Magneto，发现并无此人。自己的开荒群里也没有。Charles发了条坛内私信，邀请Magneto加入自己的开荒群。

*****

【金属回收开荒群】  
\----系统消息：万磁王(Magneto)已加入本群----

@金刚狼  
新人上狗牌截图练度前三页

@野兽  
万磁王Magneto？XX服的那个联合佬？ （联合：服务器战果排名前五）

@镭射眼  
隔壁群的

@万磁王  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]

@夜行者  
哦你跟教授一个服务器

@幻影猫  
天哪这瞎眼的出击数和练度，肝败下风。群地位-1

@夜行者  
群地位-1

@冰人  
群地位-1 怎么感觉好几个隔壁群的人，谁把他拖进来的0 0？

@万磁王  
你们群主让我进来看他女装的。

@野兽  
噗

@魔形女  
群主的女装怕不是还没下单呢！

@凤凰  
我们要看教授女装 [吃瓜]

@幻影猫  
\女装/ 好像这群里不止一个要女装的吧233333

@金刚狼  
你们又想被塞口球是吧

@魔形女  
反正这群除了群主没有管理员，群主才不像你那样天天想着禁言呢

@金刚狼  
他拉了人进来怎么自己不说话？看状态在线啊

@夜行者  
不会真叫进来看女装的？

@夜行者  
怎么到我QAQ就冷场了.jpg

*****

某群主此刻正对着群消息捂着脸，他没想到论坛里回帖风格一向很正经的Magneto进群后竟然是这种画风，上来就提女装。  
不过，他也确实该想想女装的事了。  
Charles无奈地叹了口气，打开购物网站搜索cosplay。认命吧，Charles。既然女装，就cos游戏里的角色好了。折腾半天，他看定一家cosplay服装订制店铺，选好款式发送了自己的尺码。  
活动后段开放后，Charles又第一时间投入到开荒中，他的群里和帖子里也不断地调整修改着配置，直到形成最终版的攻略。看着又一份攻略完成，Charles感到无比满足。他给Magneto的私聊窗口发去一个感谢的表情。托这次超高难度活动的福他们的交流比以往要多得多，当然也有加了好友的原因。不得不说Magneto开荒也很厉害，总能摸索出一些特别的配置满足不同玩家的需求。

Professor X  
其实你完全可以在版里开一个自己的攻略帖

Magneto  
有些麻烦。我一般只写甲难度的速推攻略发在群里。

Professor X  
这样啊。不过真没想到这次活动地图带路限制金属种类这么严格，幸好你发现了最短路线的配置。太感谢了><

Magneto  
这没什么，我的朋友。

Professor X  
不不不，必须要好好感谢你，没有你先发现提出来，没有大家一起测试，我的最终攻略是完不成的。请收下我的感谢，我的朋友。

Magneto  
既然你这么说。那么，我可以期待一下吗？

Professor X  
><？

Magneto  
女装。

Professor X  
喂！

Magneto  
能问问你出的女装是哪个角色？金属娘吗？

Professor X  
……是铜离子的妖精娘[捂脸哭]

Magneto  
我很期待，我的朋友。[超高校级呲牙]

*****

半个月后，那套女装终于到了Charles手上。他寻思得错开宿舍里的人，还要把自己女装的样子拍下来。他不想让第二个人看见，因而决定利用宿舍楼楼梯口的大镜子。  
深夜。要避开宿舍楼里进进出出的人只有这一个选择。  
就是今夜了。今夜就是他，Professor X献出第一次的日子。Charles换好衣服，戴上假发，穿上带搭扣的女式小皮鞋。这一身水蓝色其实很衬他的眼睛。  
但是，是女装。  
凌晨三点。已经听不到任何动静。Charles全副武装，抄起手机轻轻打开自己宿舍的门，迅速闪到外面走廊上，再把门带上。  
走廊上空无一人，但Charles还是保持着高度警觉，他蹑手蹑脚来到楼梯口的镜子前。楼道里的灯光不算太明亮，但对他来说足够了。他举起手机对着镜子里的自己。  
他先拍了两张，突然想到穿都穿了不如多来几张。于是Charles心一横，回忆着这个妖精娘的立绘开始摆造型。他越来越投入，直到楼道里传来的脚步声几乎到了跟前才注意到。脚步声从楼下上来，说明这很可能是从外面回宿舍的人。  
天杀的！凌晨三点！谁这个时间还在外面游荡！？干脆别回来不行吗！(>皿<)  
Charles刚想跑，来人已经上来了。他慌乱之中只能猛地用假发捂住脸，缩向镜子边角，紧紧靠着墙边。对方显然也看见了他，并且，应该，极其，非常有可能处在震惊之中。  
僵持。  
Charles就这么保持贴在墙边假发捂脸的姿势。而位于他右后方的人似乎也石化了，半天没有动静。Charles悄悄从假发缝隙里看向镜子。  
不看不要紧，这一看他简直想要原地爆炸。得是何等运气让他在凌晨三点的男生宿舍楼、一身女装、对着镜子凹造型自拍的时候，被他的死对头、Erik Lehnsherr撞到。  
“走开。”Charles近乎呻吟地哼道。  
大约是意识到这诡异的尴尬，Lehnsherr又愣了片刻便转身离去，Charles在羞愤之中还隐约感到此人走的过程中回头又瞅了他几眼。确认对方彻底离开后，Charles狂奔回宿舍，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势换下这身行头。  
Lehnsherr一定没有看出他是谁。他近乎绝望地祈祷着。一定没有。

*****

论坛的活动拔旗帖里，Charles上传了自己的女装照。当然，给脸打了马赛克。他的回帖层一时顶赞无数。那帖里还有几个高赞层，比如另一位副版Wolverine裸着上身亮出胸肌顶了头带有大大蝴蝶结假发的照片，比如坛友Azazel在荒郊野外开食鲱鱼罐头把路过的野猫熏到狂暴的视频。猫猫做错了什么！

Professor X  
已经，传了[捂脸]

Magneto  
[WOW] This is a surprise…

Professor X  
(*´д｀*)

Magneto  
…perfection.

Professor X  
我的第一次啊

Professor X  
别这样，我的朋友[崩溃]

Professor X  
大家只是看到女装就兴奋[崩溃]

Magneto  
真的很好。

真的很好……吗？Charles淹没在无尽的羞耻感中觉得自己怕是过不了这道坎。虽然Magneto的肯定给了他一点点安慰。看来他的初次女装远没有自己想的那么糟糕。不对，他为什么要在意女装质量如何，不会再有下次了！他Professor X这回栽了，下回再不会立这种flag！  
后来的课上，Erik Lehnsherr和他惯例因为航母啊某个历史事件啊之类的争吵，但并没有什么异常反应。不过Charles总觉得Lehnsherr看他的眼神好像比以前多了点戏谑的意思，他希望这是自己的错觉。毕竟凭着他们的“险恶”关系，Lehnsherr如果知道他女装的事不大肆攻击一番才怪。看来那晚对方确实没有认出自己。想到这里Charles松了口气。

*****

【金属回收开荒群】  
@魔形女  
你们的女装简直了[大笑] @ X @金刚狼 老狼你的敢不敢再水一点，辣眼睛！

@野兽  
这么看教授的不算辣眼睛吧[苦笑]

@镭射眼  
@魔形女 你不提醒我都没看那帖，真的辣眼睛！瞎了[泣血]

@凤凰  
虽然辣眼睛，不过莫名的萌（

@金刚狼  
[裸奔]

@镭射眼  
还以为你会赖账呢

@金刚狼  
[躺尸] [对方拒绝回复]

@小淘气  
感觉教授真人看着好软萌，不会其实是妹子？

@冰人  
教授直播开过语音的，真软妹（

@小淘气  
！！！

@镭射眼  
别坑人，听起来软妹而已

@小淘气  
教授到底是男是女0 0 [好奇]

@万磁王  
[好奇]

@魔形女  
你们这样乱坑人好吗

@魔形女  
亲，听说过变声器吗

@冰人  
你非要讲出来多没劲

@夜行者  
教授这几天怎么都没太冒泡？

@野兽  
忙着刷战果？之前他好像说过这个月要冲战果联合

@幻影猫  
秃 [佛光]

@野兽  
可以看你群两位同服秃子前排斗法了 @万磁王 @ X

@ X  
别，我只是试一试。一般只保个前五百我很浓密的，联合太累啦(´；ω；｀)

@万磁王  
做好这个月的规划就行。确定好每天要冲多少战果，周回多少次地图。然后执行。联合花得时间更多要求更高，但做好规划坚决执行也不是那么难的。当然资源也很重要，如果之前就有准备屯好资源会舒服不少。

@夜行者  
坐看联合大佬现场教学

@X  
我有制定好计划，这个月也没有什么考试和论文，执行的话应该没问题[感谢]

@万磁王  
[愉快]

*****  
（半个月后）

Professor X  
冲联合真的好累[揉眼]

Magneto  
第一次冲是这样的。

Professor X  
你可真厉害，每个月都联合

Magneto  
习惯就好。其实也不是每个月都冲，偶尔也会休息一下。

Professor X  
我觉得我冲这一次就够了[咬牙][坚持]

Magneto  
[加油]

Magneto  
对了，你对线下活动有兴趣么？

Professor X  
！！

Professor X  
我会说我几乎每次线下都去吗[哈哈] 除了和群里的面基看演出，还要多背点周边给泥潭的活动做奖品

Magneto  
想起来了，泥潭活动奖品赞助里看到过你的名字。

Professor X  
下个月又有艾德曼合金祭了，希望这次也能中票[祈祷]

Magneto  
我也来抽一次试试。

Professor X  
哇！

Magneto  
约吗？前提是能中票。

Professor X  
乐意之至[愉悦]

Magneto  
[呲牙]

*****

【金属回收开荒群】  
@野兽  
官推发布了新的艾德曼合金祭线下活动，下个月11日。你群有人组团吗？

@幻影猫  
这个要先抽票吧？

@镭射眼  
已经开始申请了，再不抢怕是晚了

@夜行者  
我们群要搞面基活动吗[期待]

@野兽  
中票了愿意约的就约起来呗

@冰人  
想和你群大佬们面基，但我最近脸不好怕是中不了。

@X  
约饭也可以呀。不过还是希望大家都能中票吧[祈祷]

@万磁王  
[期待]

*****

【废铁回收群-再问战果线穿脑】  
@小淘气  
总觉得我在隔壁群看到了不得了的东西

@小淘气  
还是我太敏感了，呃

@冲击波  
哪个隔壁？隔壁群多了去

@凤凰  
某大佬的开荒群？

@死侍  
搬板凳[爆米花]

@小淘气  
算了没什么，我怕被禁言[流泪]

@火人  
喂喂讲故事讲个开头就没了太过分了吧

@小淘气  
就是某个大佬……本来不怎么，嗯……但是在隔壁群就，嗯，还……嗯。诶可能真的是我的错觉[流泪]

@白皇后  
警觉

@红魔  
你这说得都是个啥子哟

@凤凰  
我好像明白了。

@红魔  
这位群友你大胆地讲，有我管理员罩着你[嚣张]

@小淘气  
不不，没事了

*****

【金属冶炼群-本群只收美少女】  
@小淘气  
刚才真是太囧了，我应该在这边吐槽才对

@凤凰  
[摸头]

@小淘气  
凤凰小姐姐是不是也这么认为？你游某两位大佬的奸情？

@灵蝶  
谁？

@暴风女  
[八卦]

@小淘气  
概括一下就是大佬A平常在自己群里虽然基本每天出没但说话都是短的不能再短，而且从来没见他用表情包。在论坛里的回帖也是有句讲句从来不发表情不卖萌不水别的。但是在大佬B的群里，大佬A不仅有次回复大佬B超过三句话，还总是在大佬B出现后就跟着冒泡，甚至用起了表情。

@白皇后  
A=万磁王 [摊手] B=？

@幻影猫  
B是在说X教授？我也在教授群里，感觉他们还好啊？

@小淘气  
可是万磁王在他自己的战果群里每次说话都不超过三个字啊！ 

@白皇后  
这个确实

@灵蝶  
我也能作证

@小淘气  
战果群里以前有新人问战果，万磁王回复都是直接扔几个战果教学帖的链接上去。前阵子教授在开荒群里说到冲联合的事，万磁王回复了五句话！五句话啊！！比他在战果群一个月打的字都多！！

@小淘气  
而且万磁王是教授本人拉近开荒群的，进群的时候直接说是来看教授女装的

@凤凰  
满满的调戏感（

@小淘气  
他进教授群之后就变成卖萌？画风了！但是在战果群还是跟以前一个样

@魔形女  
你这么一说[思考]

@小淘气  
？

@魔形女  
去看今天开荒群的聊天记录，关于合金祭抽票的

@幻影猫  
卧槽。给你们说的我也要信了

@白皇后  
我翻了会儿论坛，感觉基情渗出屏幕

@灵蝶  
论坛？

@白皇后  
提示，X教授历次活动发布的攻略帖

@白皇后  
建议对比一下其他人的攻略帖再食用√

@暴风女  
天哪！！！！！

@小淘气  
[尖叫] [尖叫] [尖叫]

@幻影猫  
我还没翻完，怎么了？感觉是正常回帖啊

@白皇后  
万某人每次只回复教授的攻略帖，只在教授的帖子里讨论配置。

@小淘气  
上次活动他们两个人互相回复前后就占了两百多层！！两百多层！！！

@魔形女  
死基佬

@小淘气  
妈妈我搞到真的了！

@灵蝶  
还不一定吧

@凤凰  
他们本人说不定都没自觉[摊手]

@幻影猫  
继续观察

*****

【金属回收开荒群】  
@野兽  
[图片]

@冰人  
羡慕[哭泣] 这脸上码打得根本看不出谁是谁，嘛虽然本来也没见过就是

@野兽  
我和@镭射眼，旁边一只胳膊出镜的是@金刚狼

@夜行者  
羡慕死了

@冰人  
羡慕死了

@幻影猫  
你们没和教授碰头吗？他不是也中票了？

@镭射眼  
暂时没碰到他，早上发的消息也没回，可能正玩着呢没顾上？不过之前说好了晚上大家一起吃饭，好像万磁王也会过来

*****

【金属冶炼群-本群只收美少女】  
@幻影猫  
隔壁群面基的群众反应没有发现教授

@小淘气  
你在活动现场吗？

@幻影猫  
我这两天赶论文，没抽

@魔形女  
我在，正在大海捞针寻找目标

@小淘气  
你在哪边？我去找你

@暴风女  
你群STK？

@灵蝶  
等等这是确定他们两个都去活动了？

@魔形女  
消息非常可靠。并且有线人提供了教授本人的照片。碰碰运气吧

@灵蝶  
刺激

@幻影猫  
想看教授真人

@魔形女  
祝我们好运。剧透真人超可爱（

@小淘气  
等等我们还不知道万磁王啥样？

@白皇后  
放心，这边有万某的一手情报[推眼镜]

@小淘气  
[吓]

@魔形女  
超绝悲报[图片] [图片] [图片]

@凤凰  
这是他们两个？看着气氛不太对啊

@小淘气  
教授生人真的好可爱TOT 我们也不知道他俩咋回事

@幻影猫  
怎么感觉在吵架

@白皇后  
这确实是他俩

@灵蝶  
万磁王挺帅的啊。看外形挺般配（

@小淘气  
我们不敢靠太近怕被发现，所以也听不清他们说什么

@小淘气  
我不要才磕就BE啊啊

@凤凰  
[顺毛] 也许只是暂时吵架

@小淘气  
[图片] 好像和好了？

@魔形女  
[图片] [图片]

@小淘气  
看来不是真的在吵架！太好了

@白皇后  
[呵呵]

*****

Professor X  
我到啦，正门这边

Professor X  
包上挂了个铜离子的妖精玩偶[调皮]

Magneto  
我也到了，没看到你？

Professor X  
啊，等一下

Magneto  
怎么了？

Professor X  
抱歉，等一下啊！！[紧急]

Magneto  
好。

Charles对这次的艾德曼合金祭很期待。官方预告了这次会有金属娘声优的特别演出，还会公布艾德曼合金娘的改二立绘。现场惯例会贩卖各种联动周边商品，他已经看中了好几款准备排队。  
和Magneto的碰面也让他很期待，虽然他们最近几个月才熟悉起来，但之前的几年里，每次活动的交流都是令人愉快的。Charles总是很认真地撰写攻略，他喜欢这个游戏，也喜欢认真阅读他的攻略、认真和他探讨的人。何况Magneto在私下里还是挺有趣的，并不像以前在论坛里给他留下的刻板印象。  
他觉得自己可能有些喜欢上Magneto了，这些日子他已经习惯了彼此间的联系。除了游戏他们偶尔也会聊些别的，虽然有时候对一些事物的观点大相径庭，但Charles觉得Magneto的观点也有他自己的道理。不能完全赞同，但可以理解。显然Magneto也是这么想的，因而他们的对话才能持续下来。  
这种好感会不会继续发展，Magneto对此又会有什么感受，Charles决定不去深想。但这并不会阻止他去尝试些什么。  
比如线下面基。说起来，这次还是Magneto先提起的。  
前一天他们甚至忘了约定碰头暗号比如着装，于是Charles给Magneto发了消息，铜离子妖精娘玩偶。打到这里他笑了起来。  
他不经意地抬头，笑意还没褪去，接着便冰冻在嘴角。  
今天又是什么日子？Charles怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。正前方几步路以外的地方Erik Lehnsherr正低头倒腾着手机。  
Lehnsherr也玩游戏？Lehnsherr那个无聊鬼也会参加这种线下活动？Lehnsherr为什么偏要今天出现在这里？在他眼前？  
Charles想都没想扭头就跑，一边给Magneto发消息表示抱歉得稍等一下，Magneto表示没关系。Charles跑过好一段路停下来喘着气，天知道Lehnsherr会在那里逗留多久，他最好立刻就滚——  
新消息。是Magneto。

Magneto  
我好像看见你了。

Professor X  
诶？

Magneto  
铜离子的妖精玩偶，你背的黑色双肩包？

Professor X  
！

Magneto  
我还能看见你，你站那别动，我过去。

“Professor？”身后有人轻轻拍了拍他。  
Charles没想到他和Magneto的初次见面自己会气喘吁吁如此狼狈，他调整了一下呼吸转过身，“Mag……你？？”  
如果有镜子他此刻一定能看见自己脸色惨白。  
他再次转身撒腿就想跑。却被Erik Lehnsherr一把拽住。  
“我是来见Professor X的。”  
“我不想看到你。”Charles回答道。  
“我今天只是Magneto。” Erik向他保证说。  
“我怎么知道你能成功扮演一整天Magneto。”  
Erik看着Charles，表情很严肃。“我想我可以。你不认为我能扮演好吗？”  
Charles摇摇头。“是的，我不认为。”  
Erik噘起嘴，“也许你该给你的朋友一个机会？”  
Charles的蓝眼睛困惑地盯着Erik，“是吗？”  
“是的，”Erik说，“我今天一定不会跟你抬杠。”  
Charles笑了，“我以为你会原地开始抨击我。”  
Erik对他笑道，“刚才一开始看见你的时候我的确这么想过。不过你一跑我看到了你的妖精，就改变主意了。”

接下来的时间就变得很愉快。Charles有些惊讶原来Erik并非那么难以相处。当然，他们今天刻意回避那些以往吵得不可开交的话题。他们总是会在课上吵起来。三个半学期都是如此。  
他们一起买了许多周边，一起看了给金属Collection配音的声优们的特别演出。晚上还和野兽他们几个碰头吃了饭。之后自然各回各家，理所当然地，Charles和Erik一同回学校。  
下了地铁，Charles站定后终于感到一丝倦意。他懒洋洋而又心满意足地往学校走着，回想着这一天。想到Erik说看见他的妖精玩偶才发现他就是X教授决定不跟他抬杠，Charles噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
一直走在旁边盯着他看的人问道，“在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”Charles觉得自己的反应也很好笑。谁能想到多年坛友竟是他学校里的死对头。这还真是——  
有什么不对。脑海里隐隐掠过了什么。被他忽略的什么东西。  
“Erik Lehnsherr！”他怒不可遏，“你个骗子！骗子！！”  
还没等Erik弄明白状况，Charles就丢下他跑走了。  
Charles一路跑回自己宿舍，刚要关门就被门外的人抵住。“你想干什么？我舍友在不方便跟你——”他果然还是讨厌Erik。  
“据我所知你舍友是本地人，今晚不在学校。”Erik加大了推门的力气，“我没有骗你。”  
Charles放弃了抵门。Erik顺势走进来关上门，“能说清楚吗？我真的没有骗你什么。”  
Charles冷笑，“没有么？你说你今天早上看到我背的妖精才知道是我？”  
Erik若有所思，“你是指这个？准确地说是这样。”  
“你还在骗我！那天晚上你就知道是我！”愤怒让Charles的眼下染上一丝血红。  
“哪天晚上？？？”  
“就是那天，”Charles心头泛过一阵羞耻，“那天夜里，你看到我在楼道那里，穿着妖精娘的衣服。”  
“所以那晚真的是你？”Erik呆呆地看向他。  
Charles怒不可遏地冲他喊道，“装！继续装！除了我还能是谁！你干什么！？放开啊——” Erik突然上前扣住了他。  
“那晚我跟我们班人喝多了，为了清醒些我出去夜跑——”  
“凌晨三点出去夜跑？我信你个鬼。”  
“你信不信事实如此。说实话我上楼梯的时候还是有些不稳，然后我就看到你。”Erik就这么紧紧环着Charles，无视他的挣扎反抗。“我觉得那就是你，但我不能肯定。虽然在那之前你刚和我说过要出铜离子的妖精。加上楼道口那里的光线又比较暗，也许只是穿了其他蓝色裙装的女装大佬呢。”  
“你觉得那是我？是我，还是Professor X？”  
“我觉得那是你，Charles。也是你，Professor X。”Erik的声音很轻，丝毫没有平日里的傲慢。那对灰绿色眼眸里也全然没有以往令Charles不适的狂躁。  
“骗人。”Charles两颊绯红。“你之前根本就是讨厌我的。”  
“讨厌不代表不会关注。何况我并不讨厌你，”Erik的脸忽然凑近了上来，“你认为我们为什么会在第一学期之后，又连续三个学期每次都碰巧选同样的课？”  
“什么——”Charles没能再接着问下去，他的话被一个吻堵了回去。

*****

【废铁回收群-再问战果线穿脑】  
@火人  
我今天演习匹配到万磁王了，大佬签名写着隐退，咋回事啊？

@白皇后  
字面意

@天使  
什么什么？万磁王大佬隐退？A了？

@死侍  
长年联合的突然隐退多半都是A了

@剑齿虎  
不会吧，我上午看战果榜他在前一百啊，四十多名

@红魔  
现充了呗

@白皇后  
有的人隐退=从战果前五退到战果前一百[冷笑]

@冲击波  
现充？？

@镭射眼  
不会吧？

@红魔  
这次活动你还开荒吗 @万磁王

@天使  
大佬别隐退啊

@万磁王  
应该吧。

@死侍  
果然大佬的隐退跟凡人的隐退不一样

*****

【金属回收开荒群】  
@幻影猫  
你们看到教授的攻略帖了吗

@镭射眼  
没，怎么？

@野兽  
帖子编辑了，说是身体原因这次攻略要晚两天更新 [链接]

@魔形女  
没事吧？ @X

@幻影猫  
教授保重身体啊TAT

@夜行者  
是啊保重身体，攻略什么晚几天没事的。身体最重要

@万磁王  
没事，别担心。

@冰人  
？？？

@夜行者  
？？？

@镭射眼  
？？？

@金刚狼  
？？？

@魔形女  
！！！

@幻影猫  
！！！

@小淘气  
！！！

@凤凰  
！！！

@野兽  
你群？？？

*****

【金属冶炼群-本群只收美少女】  
@魔形女  
我想我真的搞到真的了

@幻影猫  
我想我真的搞到真的了

@小淘气  
我想我真的搞到真的了

@白皇后  
果然

@凤凰  
完美

*****

Charles真不该答应Erik一起开房打活动。考虑到各自的舍友，Erik提出这次活动一起开荒他想都没想就同意了。开始他们还把各自的电脑安置好做着通宵的准备工作，Erik突然说带了点东西想让Charles试试，在他去翻拎来的大包的时候，Charles无意扫到Erik的电脑上有个名为C.X.的文件夹。  
Charles真不该顺着自己的好奇心点开这个C.X.文件夹。打开的瞬间看见的是大量平铺的小图，再点开放大。是他。下一张，还是他。再下一张，又是他。是他是他是他是他是他全是他。有些照片里看起来明显是他大一时候的样子。  
Charles更不该在和跟踪狂本人同处一室的情况下浏览跟踪狂99.99%是以他的姓名缩写命名的文件夹。此刻，他只觉得头皮发麻，连带着脑壳隐隐作痛。还未容他回过神来搞清楚自己的处境，他的跟踪狂先生就从后面抱住了他，接着把他扔到床上。按住。  
“你看到了。”Erik眯起眼睛。  
“我……”Charles从未感到如此无助，“我不知道你是这样的！”  
Erik开始解他的衣服。“你你你要干什么？”蓝眼睛在颤抖。  
“给你准备了新衣服，试试看。”  
“哈？”Charles微微抬起头，隐约看到床边放着条水蓝色的裙子。  
“新的妖精服。按照你的尺寸订做的。”压着他的人不容他反坑，一件一件脱掉他的衣服，给他穿上裙子，系好丝带。又把他拖起来给他穿上白丝袜和小皮鞋，用配套的水蓝色发夹别起他微长的前发。满意地从头到脚从脚到头欣赏了几遍，罪魁祸首又拿出相机开始一顿咔嚓咔嚓。  
“你这个变态！”Charles几乎哭喊出来。  
变态先生无视他的抗议，继续很享受地拍着照。拍了好一阵终于收起相机，Charles想冲过去抢回自己原本的衣服，不料早被看穿并且再次被变态先生压倒在床上。  
“你的男朋友才不是变态。”Erik露出了牙齿，“变态怎么能满足你呢。”

这就是被吃干抹净的Professor X延迟活动开荒攻略的真相了。当然，帖子是他的男友Magneto代为编辑的。Magneto还周到地回复了群里为Professor X的身体状况担心的群友。至于Professor X勉强恢复体力再次爬起来打活动，那就是三天后的事啦。

Fin.


	2. 嗜蓝症（Metal Collection番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *无能力AU。一发完，可单独食用。  
> *Metal Collection番外，Erik视角。  
> 前文设定：EC均为学生，线上是游戏Metal Collection玩家且互为好友，线下同校同级不同班每逢选修课碰上就抬杠。本文讲述前文中某人变成STK的前因后果。

1’  
白T恤外罩着黑色外套、蓝色牛仔裤、顶着头微微偏长的棕色短发的小个子男孩一蹦进教室，Erik就注意到了。当然，还有那对蓝眼睛。比Erik见过的其他蓝眼睛们要更浅，更澈亮一些。  
男孩和他的朋友在和Erik隔着两排的前方坐下，兴致勃勃地交谈着什么。Erik盯着男孩后脑勺上打理得整整齐齐的头发。直到上课铃响，直到这节课的老师开始自我介绍和课程介绍，直到正式开始上课，直到前方的男孩开始阐述他的观点。

“……这位作者的问题确实不少，包括无法区分一个事件是真正发生过的还是后世增补的传说，但他提供了一种新的——”  
“我看他连民间科学家都不如，根本没读过原始史料，胡乱抄维基还没抄好。居然还把独裁者增加自己支持者的行为解读成强化元老院的权威。真令人服气。”Erik打断了男孩。  
男孩转过身朝他微微一笑，继续开启有些红艳过分的嘴唇，“哦，我想我们的意见并不冲突。我没有否认这些问题，但不得不说这个作者提供了一个新的研究角度，我认为可以从这个角度进行一些——”

Erik不客气地又一次打断对方。“新的研究角度？他就是全程跪舔，并且一切反对反抗侵略的文化他都要黑一遍。”  
“也不尽然。我们现在讨论的是一本大众向的入门读物，总不能直接让人们读原始史料。”男孩依然保持着耐心。  
Erik真想搅动那汪宁静的蓝色。“这样的入门读物宁愿不要。这个作者的历史观就是扭曲的，根本不考虑被侵略者。在他看来只要被侵略者得到发展，侵略者的行为就是正义的。这种水平还是滚回地沟里的好。”

蓝眼睛里的平静晃动了一下。“只要被侵略者得到发展、侵略者的行为就是正义的？我不知道你是从哪段读出这个结论。我想你是过度解读了，我的朋友。”  
“你就非要给这个作者洗白吗？”不够，还不够，他要那汪蓝色彻底颤动。  
可他没能如愿，男孩眼里的蓝色只是轻轻跳动了几下。“这不是洗白，我只是在客观地分析这位作者的——”  
“你把这类人想得太过美好。这种货色写出来的东西只是为了博人眼球。”

“你知道，打断别人是不礼貌的。你打断了我三次，我的朋友。”男孩的语气依旧平静，但显然已经染上一丝怒气。  
“我很抱歉。我只是实在无法理解帮这种作者洗白的——”  
“我不是在洗白！”。  
“很遗憾，你说的就是在洗——”Erik真想溺在那躁动起来的蓝色里。  
男孩也不再冷静，“你为什么不能好好听别人说话呢？”  
“我有好好听你说，然而你说的实在是让人难以忍受——”   
“到底是谁让人难以忍受！”  
“你也打断我。三次了。”Erik盯着男孩白皙的面庞上冉冉泛起的红色，餍足地回敬。

他们并没有得出到底谁让人难以忍受这个问题的答案。因为两人随后被老师强行打断和分开——虽然隔着两排，但再争执下去恐怕就要抓起对方的衣领动手了。  
从此，如果有好奇者问起选这门课的人、为什么他们教室每堂课听起来气氛都如此热烈，知情人士只会无奈地连连摇头。这门课造就了一对冤家对头，Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier。如果哪次课他们能不吵起来，那简直会让人惊喜地放烟花。可惜，二位没有给大家这样的机会。

但如果去向他们各自所在班级没选这门课的同学打听，则会得到完全不同的信息。  
“Erik？他人还行啊，不过平常很少跟人说话，可能你得去问问跟他关系好的Azazel和Emma。上课的时候？他不怎么发言的。”——Erik的同班同学Angel如此说道。  
“Charles？他可真是太棒啦！这学期专业课的复习我们全靠他的笔记！平常？很好啊，他和谁相处得都挺好。不过他很喜欢打游戏，好像还挺厉害。”——Charles的同班同学兼舍友Sean这般评价。

2’  
如果你现在大一，你在第一学期不幸跟Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier选修了同一门课，并且在第二个学期的某门课第一次课进行到第四十分钟的时候发现了熟悉的争吵套路，恭喜你，你不幸又和他们选了同一门课。又要忍受他们吵上一整个学期。  
不过这学期你会发现，如果说他们上学期的吵架内容还多少和课程相关，时不时就来几段长篇大论，那么这学期他们的争吵内容就变得简单易懂多了。

“……放弃你那些天真的想法。看问题从来都只看好的。圣母心泛滥？”Erik Lehnsherr总是懒洋洋地讽刺。  
“我圣母心泛滥？是你太极端，Lehnsherr。真不知道你的大脑里都是些什么阴暗的东西，有什么是你不会批判攻击的吗？”Charles Xavier总是压着怒火平静地回敬。

3’  
如果你现在大二，你在大一学年里不幸两个学期都跟Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier选修了同一门课，并且这学期在某门课第一次课进行到第三十分钟的时候目睹了熟悉的抬杠套路，恭喜你，你不幸又和他们选了同一门课。又要忍受他们吵上一整个学期。  
不过这学期你会发现，如果说他们上学期的吵架内容和第一学期相比简单了，那么这学期他们的争吵内容就变得粗暴多了。

“甜心圣母。” Erik Lehnsherr总是懒洋洋地讽刺。  
“偏执狂先生。”Charles Xavier总是压着怒火平静地回敬。  
当然，在旁人眼里，这和常人互相大吼大叫的吵架也没太差。

4’  
如果你正值大二的第二个学期，你在之前的三个学期里都不幸跟Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier选修了同一门课，并且这学期在某门课第一次课进行到第二十分钟的时候被迫观看熟悉的人生攻击套路……请自行点蜡烛吧。  
毕竟世间巧合在所难免。  
一次是巧合两次是意外三次是意外加巧合。那么四次又是什么？

0.  
Erik对这次线下活动充满期待。这是Metal Collection游戏官方第一次举办线下活动，虽然在另一个城市，但Erik作为游戏开服就加入的元老玩家，果断地预约了抽选入场券，并在如愿抽中后订好往返车票。Metal Collection才运营一年不到，但游戏设计独到，线上活动也做得相当有意思，因此玩家数量正处在一个不断增长的态势。

给目前游戏里实装的金属娘配音的声优全数到场，运营还请来了交响乐团演奏游戏里的BGM。演出部分受到玩家们的一致好评。外场还有贩卖官方周边的摊位，看完演出出来的Erik决定再逛一逛，毕竟早上他只排了一部分摊位，兴许这会儿还会有一些零散的值得一收。  
Erik在其中一个摊位前驻足，官方设定集，玩偶，挂轴，钥匙扣……他看中一只蓝色的妖精娘钥匙扣，架子上那排只剩下最后一个。Erik伸出手。

不想和另一只手同时抓起钥匙扣。因为彼此的触碰两人都惊了一下，随即各自缩回手。  
“你拿吧。”对方和Erik同时说道。  
“你拿着吧。我买这个好了。”轻快的语气令人舒适，对方转而拿起旁边货架上的一只灰绿色的任务娘挂件。

Erik有些疑惑地看了看此人，和他一样背着大书包，明显学生的装扮，一头棕色短发，看上去比Erik年纪要小些，初中生？  
还有一双非常漂亮的蓝眼睛。虽然是个男孩子，但Erik认为说他漂亮绝不过分。  
不仅仅是眼睛。

“谢谢。”他从货架上拿下那只妖精娘的钥匙扣，见这个男孩手上还提了一只大袋子，里面塞得满满的全是周边小商品，“你买了好多？”  
男孩冲他咧嘴笑了笑。“买这么多是要带回去是给论坛活动做奖品的。”  
这一笑，更好看了。白皙的皮肤衬着红红的嘴唇。Erik一时有些晃神。等他回过神来，对方已经消失在人流中。

返回后，Erik在整理 “战利品”的时候又看到那枚钥匙扣，水蓝色的妖精娘。他忽然觉得小妖精的眼睛和那个男孩子的眼睛很相似。  
论坛？他们游戏相关的论坛有几个，但人气最高的自然是AGN论坛下的金属Collection版块。Erik在这个论坛也注册了和游戏里同样的ID账号、Magneto。因为版主经营得好，版里有许多入门指南和练级推图攻略。前两次线上活动，版内也有好几个玩家撰写活动攻略帖。如果说哪个论坛会搞活动还发奖品，那应该是说这里没错了。

但是AGN论坛的金属Collection版最近并没有举行什么活动，Erik又去看了看另外几个和金属Collection有关的论坛，同样没有活动。而游戏里的线上活动也还没开始，那个男孩说的论坛活动又是指什么呢？

一个月后他可能得到了答案。  
新的线上活动，而金属Collection版也发出新公告，本次活动结束后会让玩家对版内的攻略帖进行投票，排名前位可以领取奖品。同时，版里还组织了几个和游戏相关的竞赛类小活动，得分排名靠前的同样可以领奖。总的说明帖后还附加了本次活动奖品提供者的名单。  
只是那名单里有至少一打人的ID。因而Erik只能猜想那个男孩是这些人里的某一个。

Erik看了看已经开始更新的几个攻略帖，有的只贴了进地图的配置，虽然注明了这是先行开荒但在他看来难免有些草率，还有的就比较谨慎只是留好楼层待编辑。接着他注意到了一个与众不同的攻略，主楼就分好了活动相关情报、先行开荒报告和正式攻略这些部分。相关情报从活动背景到地图分析和可能的特殊配置金属都写得非常全面和清晰。先行开荒报告则把踩进每张图每个点的己方探路配置、敌方配置和数据全部列了出来。

Erik决定根据这份开荒报告的配置也来探索一次。前两次线上活动他从未进行过开荒，这次他想跟着尝试一下，而且前期他已经屯满了资源。他看了眼发帖人的ID， Professor X，金属Collection版的副版主之一。  
他记录下自己的配置和一些新的发现猜想，一一回复在Professor X的攻略帖里。很快Professor X就回复了他并且根据他的猜想进行新的测试和探路。之后几天里，Erik把后续的验证也添加了进去。  
不得不说Professor X的攻略符合Erik的一切要求，全面，严谨，语言表述也非常清晰，数据更是齐全和准确。

说来每次版内活动的奖品赞助名单里，也都有Professor X的名字。  
但Erik并不会过分遐想什么。他的视线也只是偶尔扫过放在书架上一只透明小盒子里的那枚钥匙扣，也只有在看到那只蓝色的小妖精的时候才会想起他的蓝眼睛男孩。  
后来的线上活动Erik总是会在Professor X的开荒攻略帖里进行回复和讨论，这几乎是每次活动的惯例，并持续了三年之久。Erik也创建了自己的游戏群，虽然是以接收战果玩家为主，但每次活动他也会把自己的先行开荒攻略发在群里供群友参考。

1.  
Erik从未想过会在一年之后再次见到那个男孩。  
他后来又去过两次线下活动，都没再碰到过。所以当大学第一学期某门选修课的第一节课上，那个男孩欢快地走进教室，Erik无比惊讶，又无比欣喜。他一眼就认出了对方。  
他就这么盯着男孩的后脑勺盯了大半堂课，直到对方起身发言说着些什么。  
Erik真想再看到那双眼睛。

Erik打断了男孩的发言，反驳他的观点。  
他如愿再次看进那双蓝眼睛里。他才发现自己是如此思念那片蓝色。  
他想要撕开那一小块宁静的天空。他想看看那里是否也存在喧嚣的星辰。  
他想要搅动那一汪平静的水面。他想感知那里是否也会泛起层层涟漪，是否也会卷起滔滔波浪。

他看到了颤抖的蓝色，动摇的蓝色，笼罩着些许怒气却依然让他沉迷的蓝色。  
哦，以对方讨厌的方式。  
但他们知道了彼此的姓名。他的蓝眼睛男孩叫Charles Xavier。Charles，Charles……Erik觉得这真是一个念出来就会让人柔和起来的名字。

2.  
Charles似乎对他一点印象都没有。  
Erik想方设法收集Charles的信息，一切信息。  
他只是喜欢那双眼睛里的蓝色。  
喜欢到看见那个人坐在图书馆里看着书就悄悄地摁下手机相机。喜欢到看见那个人靠在校园里的某棵树边打着电话就默默地摁下手机相机。喜欢到看见那个人在食堂里和什么人笑嘻嘻地交谈就轻轻地摁下手机相机。  
他只是贪恋那双眼睛里的蓝色。  
在共同的选修课上，他可以一次又一次地触及。

3.  
Erik一直坚持冲战果。从最初的冲战果前五百，到前一百，前二十，最后是前五。每个服务器的战果前五被称为联合玩家。当然玩家间对玩游戏比较肝的人的称呼就更随意，比如战果佬，前排秃子，佛祖。  
他知道Charles也是Metal Collection的玩家，也会登录论坛。但他始终不知道Charles的论坛ID是哪一个，虽然有那些个活动奖品赞助人名单，但名单总是会有变动，也有些人是长期赞助的。他甚至根据那些名单挨个看了遍那些ID的发言，当然，一无所获。许多人在网络上的说话风格往往和现实中有着天壤之别，何况根据仅仅论坛发言来推测本来就不怎么靠谱。

他每学期都特地和Charles选同一门课（没错他对Charles以及Charles周围的一切了如指掌），但他们的交流始终只限于课上。  
还不如在游戏里长年保持战果前列。这样说不定Charles也会知道他。知道Magneto。  
还是太难了。缺了什么重要的环节。Erik并不清楚自己是否还想向那片蓝色更深的地方探寻，但他知道，还缺了点什么。

4.  
这次线上活动分前后两段开放，Erik倒觉得这种形式不错，能让开荒玩家有一个中途休整的时间，而不是想以前那样坐在电脑前数小时高强度攻略。  
他看到了论坛版主们立的flag，Professor X和另外一位副版立的是活动开始后24小时内不通关全部五张活动图就女装。拜官方分段开放地图所赐，后段地图在前段开放的四天后才会开。因此不可能有人能在开服24小时内通关全图。

Professor X会兑现女装吗？Erik一时有些难以想象，还是集中精力在开荒攻略上吧。  
虽然才是前段的三张地图，但难度丝毫不含糊，尤其是第三张图。Erik晚上十点开服进的活动地图，打通已接近凌晨五点。他把自己的攻略配置整理好，包括无意发现的特殊金属带路可能，一并回复到了Professor X的攻略帖里。

略微躺了会儿，他便起身洗漱奔去教室。今天是每周一次他能光明正大注视那双蓝眼睛的日子。  
不想教室里除了他一个人都没有，并且现在显然已经到了上课时间。Erik这才想到去看手机。就是了，昨晚一直想着打活动之后也一直确实在打活动，他根本没看到本周听课的通知消息。  
Erik有些失望。他有些烦躁地离开教室，想着回到宿舍补会儿觉再接着调整攻略配置。  
还没走出几步他就和一人迎面咚地一声撞上。

他不禁皱眉却发现那是Charles，惊喜的神色缓和了皱起的眉头，但下一秒Erik就把他的喜悦藏了回去。  
“抱，抱歉。”Charles先开了口。随后往教室门口走了几步，突然想起什么似的接道，“你不进去吗？”   
“你在跟我说话？” Erik拿出他们平日里课上的惯用语气回道。  
“是的。你不是也选了这门课吗？”Charles问道，又自顾自地摇了摇头。  
Erik抬手指了指教室。Charles的眼里泛起一丝疑惑。  
“今天这节课停课，顺延一周。昨天晚上老师发了通知。”  
“欸？”Charles摸出手机点了起来。“那你怎么也过来了？”  
“我也是刚刚才知道。比你早一点。”Erik眷恋地沉迷在那双眼睛里。  
“哦。那多谢提醒。”Charles转身离开。

Erik躺了会儿并没能睡着，便摸起手机点进论坛。Professor X果然回复了他。不如起来多测试几次配置吧。他坐起身。屏幕上突然显示论坛又有消息提示。  
是私信短消息。  
Professor X邀请他加入自己的开荒群。  
Erik果断添加群组，并加了对方好友。群里也就十几个人，看来都是开荒玩家。还有几个眼熟的，有论坛里的，甚至还有他自己战果群里的人。  
当被群友问到进群理由，Erik不假思索打到：你们群主让我进来看他女装的。  
他并非丝毫不期待Professor X的反应，然而对方并没有回应。

接下来的几天他们几乎是“并肩作战”。随着后段的两张图的开放，新一轮的探索和测试也不断展开。等到完备的攻略整合好已是一个多星期后。Erik有些意外地收到来自Professor X私聊窗口的消息。

*****  
Professor X  
其实你完全可以在版里开一个自己的攻略帖

Magneto  
有些麻烦。我一般只写甲难度的速推攻略发在群里。

Professor X  
这样啊。不过真没想到这次活动地图带路限制金属种类这么严格，幸好你发现了最短路线的配置。太感谢了><

Magneto  
这没什么，我的朋友。

Professor X  
不不不，必须要好好感谢你，没有你先发现提出来，没有大家一起测试，我的最终攻略是完不成的。请收下我的感谢，我的朋友。  
*****

Erik看到Professor X也回称他“我的朋友”，不禁感到小小的满足。  
但脑海里却突然响起另一个人说着这几个字的声音。  
他摇摇头，把这个荒唐的念头赶出了大脑。随即继续回复Professor X，表示自己看期待看到他兑现活动前立下的女装flag，还好奇地问了下是哪个角色。  
“……是铜离子的妖精娘[捂脸]”

看着这几个字，Erik在回忆铜离子的妖精是哪一只。他对游戏里金属娘的立绘们都非常熟悉，但装备和其他辅助角色的立绘他倒并不常留意。  
等他终于在图鉴里找到铜离子的妖精……穿着蓝白色调的连衣裙，白色丝袜和蓝色小皮鞋，头上夹着同样水蓝色的发夹，立在水面上的小小只的妖精娘。

Erik开始翻找自己的东西。他一并带到学校宿舍里来的，那只透明的小盒子。  
钥匙扣完好的、静静地躺在盒子里。显然和此刻屏幕上的妖精是同一只。  
他突然很渴望。  
但他自己也没搞清更渴望看到的是Charles的眼睛，还是Professor X的女装。

5.  
半个多月后的一天晚上，Erik和Azazel他们几个为了庆祝团队在机器人大赛里拿奖，不知不觉就喝得过度了些。脑袋里难受得紧又全无睡意，Erik决定起来去操场上跑几圈再回来冲个凉。  
凌晨的校园别样寂静。偶尔听到几声猫叫。  
等他终于觉得汗热带走了大部分醉意，便回到宿舍楼。已经上到他所在的楼层，马上就可以痛快地冲个澡扑进舒爽的床铺里。

如果没有看到楼道口边大仪容镜旁边的某团蓝乎乎的东西的话。  
Erik第一反应是见鬼了。当然一秒之内他就否定了自己，那团蓝乎乎的东西往墙边挪了挪，地上的影子在走廊有些发暗的灯光下也跟着动了动。  
显然这是个人。

双方僵持着。Erik瞪着那人，突然发现对方穿的是条连衣裙。蓝白色调，渐变的色彩，裙摆边还有一点点蕾丝花边。白色丝袜显得小腿格外光洁，加上一双蓝色的圆头小皮鞋。  
感觉像个女孩子。在男生宿舍楼？深更半夜？站在镜子前面？  
紧接着Erik意识到这个色系搭配最近出现得有些频繁。

“走开。”那团蓝色的影子冲他这么嘟嚷了一声。  
Erik心头的疑虑不断升起，他转身缓缓迈开脚步，忍不住又回头看了几眼。

那看着有些像铜离子妖精娘的cosplay。但碍于和对方的距离以及昏暗的光线，加上几小时前那些该死的酒精的效力还没彻底挥发，Erik不能确定。  
他冲着冷水，眼前似乎始终漂浮着蓝色的幻觉。  
他辗转反侧，越想越觉得那个人身形和Charles差不多。越想越疑惑，那个人会不会是Professor X。

Charles是论坛版里提供过活动奖品赞助的一员，Erik不知道他的论坛ID。  
Professor X是论坛版里一直都在提供活动奖品赞助的一员，Professor X就是他的ID。  
Professor X先前和Erik说过会出铜离子妖精的女装。

而Charles和这个妖精娘的联系，只有三年多以前的那次线下活动，Charles把铜离子妖精的钥匙扣让给了Erik。更多地，是Erik自己把Charles的蓝眼睛和小妖精的蓝眼睛联系起来。  
Erik不知道自己该不该去奢求更多的可能。  
他应该维持现状。他也只能维持现状。

他和Charles继续在课上攻击彼此。他也继续在课下的时间里，在各种单方面“巧遇”下记录着蓝眼睛的样子。  
他和Professor X继续在网路上聊着游戏和各种话题。从如何合理规划时间冲战果，到钢铁是怎样炼成的，到罗马元老院的权力衰退，到当代各国航母力量水平对比。再到相约下次线下活动碰面。  
Erik很期待。这几个月的交流里，他越发觉得Professor X在很多问题上和Charles的观点很接近。但他也不能排除这是自己某种一厢情愿的错觉。

6.  
线下活动的那天早晨，Erik提前到了约定的地点。  
这也是Metal Collection几年前举办第一次线下活动的场地。今天也是游戏开服四周年纪念日，活动规模也比以往要大。说来也巧，Erik后来来到这座城市读大学。这次的线下活动也替他省去了一笔出行支出。  
Erik四下环顾，突然看见一个熟悉的身影。  
Charles？  
接着他的手机震动显示有新消息。

*****  
Professor X  
我到啦，正门这边

Professor X  
包上挂了个铜离子的妖精玩偶[调皮]

Magneto  
我也到了，没看到你？

Professor X  
啊，等一下

Magneto  
怎么了？

Professor X  
抱歉，等一下啊！！[紧急]

Magneto  
好。  
*****

Erik一边回着Professor X的消息一边不忘抬头看着Charles。Charles似乎也看到了Erik，接着他转身跑开。Erik下意识跟了几步，接着他看见了。  
看见Charles书包上挂着的东西。铜离子的妖精玩偶。那个水蓝色的妖精玩偶。  
Erik加快脚步。

跑了好一段路，Charles终于停下。Erik也停下脚步，和Charles保持了一段距离，一边又给Professor X发去信息表示自己看到了对方让对方原地等候。  
Erik用自己全部的意志力压制着内心交错着的各种感受，他走进那个人，到了跟前，他轻轻拍了拍那个人的右肩。

“Professor？”  
Charles还有些气喘，大约是调整了一下呼吸，这才转过身来。“Mag……你？？”  
Charles的脸色霎时惨白。看出对方明显又想跑走， Erik一把拽住他。“我是来见Professor X的。”  
“我不想看到你。”Charles回答。  
“我今天只是Magneto。”Erik说道。  
Charles微微挑眉。“我怎么知道你能成功扮演一整天Magneto。”  
Erik看着Charles。“我想我可以。你不认为我能扮演好吗？”  
“是的，我不认为。” Charles摇摇头。  
Erik噘起嘴，“也许你该给你的朋友一个机会？”  
Charles的蓝眼睛里染上一分困惑，“是吗？”  
“是的，”Erik保证道，“我今天一定不会跟你抬杠。”  
“我以为你会原地开始抨击我。”Charles终于笑了。终于对他笑了。  
Erik也笑了，“刚才一开始看见你的时候我的确这么想过。不过你一跑我看到了你的妖精，就改变主意了。”  
他怎么会抨击他呢。他和他的交战只在课上。

他们一起买了许多周边，一起看了给Metal Collection配音的声优们的特别演出。晚上还和Charles群里的另外几个人碰头吃了饭。之后Charles和他一起回学校。

一路上Erik都情不自禁地看向Charles，不论他们是否在交谈。下了地铁再走一小段路就到学校了，Charles仿佛在思索着什么，突然又噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”Charles还在笑着。渐渐地，笑容凝固了，Erik刚想开口——  
“Erik Lehnsherr！你个骗子！骗子！！”  
还没等Erik弄明白状况，Charles就丢下他跑走了。

他当然不能就这么让Charles跑掉，一路追到对方宿舍，抵住将要关上的门。  
“你想干什么？我舍友在不方便跟你——”Charles看上去怒不可遏。  
“据我所知你舍友是本地人，今晚不在学校。”Erik加大了手上的力气，“我没有骗你。”  
Charles放弃了堵门。Erik顺势走进去关上门，“能说清楚吗？我真的没有骗你什么。”  
“没有么？你说你今天早上看到我背的妖精才知道是我？”Charles冲他冷笑。  
Erik好像明白过来什么，“你是指这个？准确地说是这样。”  
“你还在骗我！那天晚上你就知道是我！”他看着Charles的眼下染上一丝血红。  
“哪天晚上？？？”  
“就是那天，那天夜里，你看到我在楼道那里，穿着妖精娘的衣服。”  
“所以那晚真的是你？”今天的相认已经让他太过欣喜，那晚的事几乎被他抛到脑后。  
“装！继续装！除了我还能是谁！你干什么！？放开啊——” 

Erik上前扣住Charles。“那晚我跟我们班人喝多了，为了清醒些我出去夜跑——”  
“凌晨三点出去夜跑？我信你个鬼。”  
“你信不信事实如此。说实话我上楼梯的时候还是有些不稳，然后我就看到你。”他更加紧紧地环着Charles，无视对方的挣扎反抗。“我觉得那就是你，但我不能肯定。虽然在那之前你刚和我说过要出铜离子的妖精。加上楼道口那里的光线又比较暗，也许只是穿了其他蓝色裙装的女装大佬呢。”

“你觉得那是我？是我，还是Professor X？”Charles的声音忽然变得很轻。  
“我觉得那是你，Charles。也是你，Professor X。”Erik同样轻声地回应。  
“骗人。”Charles两颊绯红。“你之前根本就是讨厌我的。”  
“讨厌不代表不会关注。何况我并不讨厌你。你认为我们为什么会在第一学期之后，又连续三个学期每次都碰巧选同样的课？”Erik向着那白里泛着红朵的面庞凑去。  
“什么——”不容Charles继续、他用吻给他答案。

7.  
如果你去问跟Erik Lehnsherr还有Charles Xavier上同一门课的人，他们二人的关系如何。你会得到“Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier？他们恨不得把对方的鼻子拧下来”这样的形容。  
如果你去问Erik的好友Azazel，Erik是个怎样的人。他会用带血的声音喊“神特喵天天打游戏的都是死宅，人游戏现充两不误真实人生赢家靠”，而一旁的另一位好友Emma则会冷笑着点点头表示认同。  
如果你去问Charles的舍友Sean，Charles是个怎样的人。他会告诉你：“Charles还是那么喜欢打游戏，不过最近经常不在宿舍，好像恋爱了？”

Erik觉得自己早该如此。耗费了这么久的时间，终于能够拥起，抚摸和亲吻那抹蓝色。  
他们，他和Charles在课后的时间也可以一起交谈，一起写作业，一起打游戏，一起做很多很多事。而唯一交集的那门课上，他们默契般地维持针锋相对。

学期临近末尾，Erik和Charles决定利用这个周末进行这次新活动的开荒攻略，下周再一起复习。这是个小型活动只有三张地图，对他们两个老玩家来说一个周末足矣。  
Erik还带上了两天前刚刚收到的包裹里的东西。他一直想再看一次某个景色，可是Charles似乎总是对那件事有意回避。

两人在订好的房间里摆放好电脑，Erik去拿包里那套崭新的衣服。等他再走向Charles，发现对方呆呆地站在桌子前。Charles对着的是Erik的电脑屏幕，里面的某些东西被打开。Erik只扫一眼就知道那是什么。  
他的蓝眼睛男孩的照片们。  
三年，也许即将四年？

每一次Erik的视线捕捉到Charles的时候默默摁下的时刻。  
每一次他们在时间重叠的课堂之外相遇时Erik轻轻摁下留存的、他无比喜欢的瞬间。  
他无视Charles的反抗，给他换上那套蓝色的衣装。末了，还用水蓝色的小发夹别起Charles微微有些长的前发。  
No more hiding. 面对脸色红一阵白一阵的水蓝色妖精，Erik痛快地一次又一次摁下相机快门。

Erik说不清现在的他对那双蓝眼睛的重度到近乎狂躁的依赖是好转了还是恶化了。但这已没有关系。  
因为那汪蓝色和它的主人终于属于他。

“什么时候开始的。”臂弯里的人儿脸贴着他的胸口，闷闷地发问。  
Erik拉了拉Charles的一缕头发，“什么？”  
“你知道我在说什么。那些照片。”蠕动的嘴唇，声音的震颤，Erik的胸前有些发痒。  
什么时候呢？  
“大一？”Charles自顾自地接下去，“具体哪个时间？”

大一刚开始？在他们都选的那门课的第一课之后？想到这里Erik摇了摇头。  
那些照片大概是那之后开始的，但他蓝色的爱情，却早在那之前就深深根入心里。Erik记得他们的初见，Charles并不记得。

如果没有之后的种种，也许那颗蓝色的种子永远不会发芽为爱，那只蓝色小妖精的钥匙扣大概也会永远沉睡在盒子里，随着时间的流淌，和他对那双蓝眼睛的眷恋一起静静褪色。

像是对Erik的沉默表达不满，Charles突然爬起身恶狠狠地盯着他，“既然我现在被你吃的死死的。”  
“被你害得要延迟活动开荒。”  
“知道你是个变态跟踪狂也认了。”  
接着Charles在他的肩头狠狠地咬了一口。“你也只能是我的。是我一个人的了。”  
Erik用全部的炽烈和热爱去回应Charles。

Charles真的不记得吗？或许有这样一种可能，在他们持续了四个学期的课堂争吵中的某个时刻，他把Erik和某位绿眼睛先生联系在了一起。  
但那就不是你我能知道的啦。

Fin.


End file.
